connic
by mezzalou
Summary: set in season 3 after Jessie dies and nic and Conrads future


The resident

Set in season 3 where nic and Conrad are together.

Nic wakes up early on Monday morning as she wakes up she wakes up drenched in sweat, she sits up in bed she looks to the bedside clock, she huffs at the thought of waking up at 2:30 in the morning, to nic she knew something was wrong with her because she was sweating and for the past two days she had felt like she was coming down with something but she can't put her finger on it, as she sat still trying to calm herself down she thought about the recent months and the stress she had been through, then she thought maybe she is sick due to stress, but then she felt something she hadn't had since the last time she fell pregnant before the miscarriage, she felt vomit trailing up the back of her throat like she was going to hurl but then out of nowhere the urge came and nic bolted from the bed, she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could go with this niggling pain in her side which she didn't know she had until today, she gets to the bathroom and she kneels down and threw up.

Conrad lay in bed he rolls over to hug the person who lay beside him, as he felt the side of the bed and it was cold he sits up in bed looking around the bedroom for nic she was know where to be seen, Conrad looks to the clock he sees the time he notice how early it was he knew nic wouldn't go to work unless she needed to, Conrad hears noise coming from the bathroom then he sees the light on in the bathroom then he knew where his girlfriend is, he gets out of bed he heads to the bathroom and opens the door, when he opened the door he finds nic pale and sweaty kneeling on the floor clutching the toilet whilst she threw up, he got on the floor and started rubbing her back.

"Sorry I woke you I just felt sick probably the flu" answers nic in a tired voice.

"It's okay I woke up and I felt the cold and I started wondering what happened to my hot water bottle" answers Conrad.

"Sorry had to throw up "answers nic

"You finished know" asks Conrad?

"Yeah can you help me up please" asks nic finally giving into needing help.

Conrad grabs nic around her shoulders he lifts her to her feet once she is on her feet, he guides her back to bed, he placed nic in bed and then he climbs in beside her hoping to get more sleep before there shift starts at 9am.

8:25 am

Conrad wakes up when his alarm goes off he checks on nic and then he wakes her up to see if she is up to going to work.

"Morning how are you feeling know" asks Conrad?

"Yeah just think it was flu" answers nic

"Are you okay to work today or do you want to stay home and rest" suggests Conrad?

"I'm going into work" says Nic.

"are you sure, you were throwing your guts up at 2am and you do look rather pale" says Conrad.

"Yeah I will go to work and I am fine but if I get sick again, I will have someone check me over okay" answers nic.

"Good and get me too" says Conrad placing a kiss to nic forehead.

With the chats over with nic and Conrad get ready for work, and soon the two are on their way to the hospital to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chastain

Conrad and nic arrive at work, they kiss and then they head different ways.

2 hours into nic shift

Nic walked around treating patients and talking and reassuring them about their surgeries, as she walked down the hall from a patients room she suddenly stops when she gets the urge to throw up again, she rushes to the bathroom and throws up, once she is finished she stands up and then she gets a new wave of pain rush through her abdomen which makes her gasp and grab her side where the pain is, once the pain passed she stands up straight and walks out the ladies room like nothing happened.

Throughout the day the pain in nic side was getting worse and she needed to do something but she didn't want to worry Conrad so she sees her doctor friend mina walking past, she takes minas hand and leads her to a vacant exam room.

Exam room

Mina walks in the exam room, she turns around and folds her arms across her chest and looks to nic who just closed the door.

"so why did you just force me into a vacant room" asks mina?

"I really need help and I don't want to worry Conrad in case I need to" says nic leaning against the exam table as the pain in her side got worse but know she started dripping with sweat trying to get through the raging high fever.

"so what do you need apart from a gurney yourself" says mina rhetorically.

"thanks for noticing yes I need a doctor myself and I rather be checked out from you rather than my boyfriend" answers nic.

"okay get on the table" says mina ushering nic to get on the exam table.

Nic get on the table and lays down.

"so, you have a pain in your side how long have you had it" asks mina?

"since last night it got gradually worse until know" answers nic.

"what about the fever how long have you had that" asks mina noticing the sweat dripping from her friend's forehead?

"since this morning" answers nic.

"any other symptoms I need to know about" asks mina?

"I have been throwing up constantly I can't keep anything down even water" says nic fighting the urge to throw up on her friend or in front of her friend.

"okay I will make it quick so I need to feel your abdomen" says mina.

Nic lifts her scrubs top up revealing her skinny stomach, mina places a hand to nic stomach she presses each spot delicately, she goes along in a line every time she presses she checks with her friend up to know there was no pain, until she reaches the left side, mina presses down and nic sits up from the pain radiating through her stomach.

"sorry it needed to be done, know I want to do an ultrasound before I do anything else" says mina.

"so, what's wrong with me then" asks nic?

"my diagnosis is suspected appendicitis I will inform my attending first" explains mina.

"great I knew I should have told Conrad earlier" answers nic.

"well let's not jump to conclusions let's do the ultrasound first" says mina.

"fine get on with it then" answers nic.

Nic rolls her top up like she did a minute ago, mina squirts gel on nic stomach, she places the wand on nic stomach, she ultrasounds the whole abdomen in case there was something else going on, as she moved the wand across nic stomach she seen something come up, she ignores it for a moment while she checks out the appendix, as she scans the appendix she sees her diagnosis was correct since nic appendix was inflamed.

"so, how's it looking" asks nic?

"you have appendicitis" answers mina.

Nic tries to get up but mina pushes her ack down thinking her friend was finished with her.

"hey I thought you were finished" asks nic?

"I checked the appendix but I need to go and look at something else, I seen it on the scan earlier but the appendix is my priority but know I am going to investigate it further" explains mina.

"wait what did you find" asks nic looking to mina as she moves the wand over nic uterus.

Mina goes over the uterus and she is shocked to find a complication for nic.

"I have a question" asks mina.

"what" asks nic?

"how long have you been nauseous for" asks mina?

"i haven't but I have felt tired and out of sorts since jessie died but I put it down to stress why" explains nic.

"okay don't get worked up but I am going to show you something" says mina.

"what" asks nic?

"just watch the screen" says mina.

Nic watches the monitor while mina moves the wand across her stomach and then she stops, then a clear image of a foetus pops up on the screen.

"oh my god" says nic nearly crying.

"i take it you didn't know you are pregnant" asks mina?

"no what about surgery know" asks nic?

"you still need surgery and I need someone highly skilled to do this since I have never operated on pregnant women and I don't do general surgery anymore" says mina.

"i don't want people knowing just yet" says nic.

"i know but I have to tell the surgeon and I will try and get Aj to do the surgery if you're okay with that" asks mina?

"fine just give me something for the pain" says nic.

"i will and I will page him so that you're not alone" says mina.

Mina puts a needle into nic arm, she starts fluids and pain relief and soon nic started relaxing, mina pages AJ he rushes to the exam room, mina hears him approaching she walks out to meet him.

Outside the door.

"hey got your page what can I do for you" asks AJ?

"I need a favour" says mina.

"what kind of favour" asks AJ?

"I have a 31-year-old female acute appendicitis needs operating on now" says mina.

"why she not admitted has she no insurance" asks Aj?

"she does have insurance she came to me as a friend and know she needs surgery but we have another issue" says mina.

"what sort of problem" asks aj?

"err I did an ultrasound and found she is six weeks pregnant to" answers Mina.

"okay ill does it know get her up to surgery and admit her, and inform the anaesthetist of the pregnancy" says AJ.

"great see you in there" says mina.

Aj walks off to scrub up, mina admits nic and soon she on her way to surgery.

Operating room

Aj walks into the operating room he is shocked to see his patient is the nurse practioner nic, he gets to work and removes the appendix.


End file.
